Air conditioner or conditioning units are conventionally utilized to adjust the temperature indoors—i.e. within structures such as dwellings and office buildings. Such units commonly include a closed refrigeration loop to heat or cool the indoor air. Typically, the indoor air is recirculated while being heated or cooled. A variety of sizes and configurations are available for such air conditioner units. For example, some units may have one portion installed within the indoors that is connected, by e.g., tubing carrying the refrigerant, to another portion located outdoors. These types of units are typically used for conditioning the air in larger spaces.
Another type of unit, sometimes referred to as a packaged terminal air conditioner unit (PTAC), may be used for somewhat smaller indoor spaces that are to be air conditioned. These units may include both an indoor portion and an outdoor portion separated by a bulkhead and may be installed in windows or positioned within an opening of an exterior wall of a building. PTACs often need to draw air from the outdoor portion into the indoor portion. For example, if a bathroom fan is turned on or air is otherwise ejected from the indoor space, fresh air may be required to supplement or make-up for the lost air.
Accordingly, certain PTACs allow for the introduction of make-up air into the indoor space, e.g., through a vent aperture defined in the bulkhead that separates the indoor and outdoor side of the unit. The vent aperture is usually equipped with an auxiliary fan and/or make-up air module to urge a flow of make-up air from the outdoor side of the PTAC into the conditioned room. In addition, a motorized vent door is pivotally mounted over the vent aperture to control the flow of make-up air.
However, in certain situations, the vent door may not operate properly, e.g., due to an electrical fault or a physical obstruction, resulting in undesirable operating conditions. For example, if the vent door becomes stuck in the closed position, proper make-up air flow will not be supplied to the room and the auxiliary fan may be stressed in trying to supply the necessary make-up air. By contrast, if the vent door becomes stuck in the open position, outside air will seep into the room, resulting in heat loss in the winter, cool air loss in the summer, and excessive noise from the outdoors when the PTAC is not operating.
Accordingly, improved air conditioner units and associated methods for detecting the position of the vent door would be useful. More specifically, packaged terminal air conditioner units and associated methods of operation that can detect the vent door position and adjust system operation accordingly would be particularly beneficial.